hereticaledgefandomcom-20200213-history
Tabbris
Tabbris '''(b. 2008) '''was a Seosten. She is the daughter of Sariel Moon and the half-sister of Tristan, Vanessa Moon, and Spark. To prevent the Seosten Imperium from raising Tabbris, Sariel physically projected herself to and then gave Tabbris to Larissa Mason while she was still an infant. Larissa would later help Tabbris possess Felicity Chambers. Physical appearance Tabbris is described as a young girl with light blonde hair. Biography Sharkhunt When Flick looked at the group of Alters that had been watching her, Tabby stayed behind. Flick approached her and introduced herself, making Tabby blush, before Tabby told her that she had wanted to meet her and that she was sorry about Flick's mom. Flick asked if that was a big story around the camp and Tabby nodded, told her that her mom wasn't there either, told her that she thought her mom was alive, and told her that she was a long way away. Flick told Tabby that they would find both of their moms, not to give up on her mom, and that it was okay to miss her. When Flick asked her if she was learning how to help people, Tabby told her that she was trying to and that sometimes it was hard. Flick told Tabby that she knew what she meant, told her that they had to keep trying, and that they would find their moms eventually. Tabby told Flick that she should leave as Flick's friends were waiting for her. Flick nodded, told Tabby that she would see her later, and later saw Tabby watching her from the edge of the bushes. New York Minutemen When Flick thought that she was alone, Tabby told her that she was not alone before she left Flick's body. Tabby entered the body of the guard that had been watching Flick while he was stunned by her sudden appearance, knocked him unconscious, and left his body. When Flick reacted in shock to her presence, Tabby told her that her name was Tabbris, apologized for lying to Flick, and told her that her mom had told her that she had to hide and that she could protect flick by hiding within her. Tabbris admitted that she was scared before, told Flick that she could get her out, and asked that Flick not be mad at her. Tabbris messed up the spell-form keeping Flick trapped, told Flick that she would explain later, and reminded Flick that her friends were in trouble. When Flick asked Tabbris if she would be coming with her, Tabbris told her that she couldn't keep up. Tabbris reacted with shock when Flick told her she could if she possessed her again, told Tabbris that she couldn't have gotten this far without her, and told her she needed her help. Tabbris re-possessed Flick, told Flick that she could hear her, and said that she didn't have to speak out loud to communicate with her. Flick asked if the man Tabbris had possessed would remember her posessing him and Tabbris told her that he wouldn't because she had erased the last few seconds of his memory. Later, after Flick had dealt with the two men in the parking lot, Tabbris left Flick's body, entered and left the bodies of the two men, and told Flick that the men wouldn't wake up for an hour or remember what happened. Flick told Tabbris that was good enough and that it was time to go before Tabbris re-possessed her. When Flick asked Tabbris if she had perfect memory like Vanessa, Tabbris told her that she did and said that she would Flick find the nearest Minutemen portal. Flick asked Tabbris if she could boost her and Tabbris admitted that while she could, it wouldn't be much of a boost and wouldn't last that long due to her age. Flick told Tabbris she would take what she could get and Tabbris boosted her. When Fllick asked Tabbris who her mother was and long she had been with her, Tabbris told her that her mother was Sariel. Tabbris told flick that Sariel and Larissa had been working together, that Sariel had figured out that someone had taken Joselyn, that Sariel knew the Seosten would come for Flick, and that Larissa had brought her to Flick while Flick was sleeping and told her that she had to be quiet and hide. When Flick said that had been eight years ago and asked if she had been with her the entire time, Tabbris told her that she went to sleep when Flickwas doing something private, told her that Sariel had taught her how to do that, and revealed that her mother had put memories in her head. Abilities and Powers TBA Appearances * * Category:Seosten Category:Females Category:2008 births Category:Joselyn Atherby Fusion School students